Cristina's Choice (10x17)
by CrowenMD
Summary: That person, that moment that changed Cristina's life forever. A fill in the gaps between the scenarios of Cristina's point of view if she chooses to have a family with Owen in the Crowen centric episode. 10x17 Reimagined.
1. Chapter 1

**Crowen_MD**

This is my version of the untold stories and fill in the gaps of the Crowen-centric episode 10x17.. but with a twist. Hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer : Shonda Rhimes owns Greys Anatomy . This fanfiction is created for my fellow Crowen fans who envisioned that these two amazing person deserve having a life together despite of their differences.

 **Chapter 1 : Belly Buddies**

Cristina just finished her shift, after bumping with April she proceeds to the nurse station to finish her chart . There's a spare chair on the nurse station where she chose to sit, being huge and pregnant makes her feet sore and sitting on a chair now gives her so much comfort and pleasure.

She is sitting on a chair and busy typing on the computer, checking her schedule and some stuff. As she put the tablet on its place, a kiss was suddenly placed on her cheeks – of course, she know who it was. It's Owen.

 **Owen** : Hey beautiful, How was your day?

 **Cristina** : Oh.. just fine .. same as usual, blood, crying , wounds, hearts and by the way, April just called me her belly buddy. _*sarcastic tone*_

 **Owen** : Try to be nice to her though, She is an excellent doctor and besides our baby will be Trauma Team's baby and Cardio Team as well.

 **Cristina** : Why are we sharing our baby to our team? Besides I wont share my child to my boss.

 **Owen** : I love you like that, you are still mean _*quickly kisses Cristina's lips*_

 **Cristina:** Do i need to change? The last time I check, Im still me.., just a "bigger" and "fatter" version.

 **Owen :** Whatever you say, Darling. So are you going now? My shift is over too –I'll just go to my office and finish some paperworks then Im good to go. Meet you in 10 at the lobby?

 **Cristina :** Okay, I'll just go find Meredith.

On the lounge, Cristina finds Meredith and April preparing themselves to go home too.

 **Cristina:** Hey Mer! Ready to go?

 **Meredith:** Oh yes, I need to go because it's our tea party time with Zola and Bailey tonight. How about you? Tired?

Cristina: I'll just wait for Owen and in a few minutes we'll go home too. _*sits on the couch*_ ohh great, a soft spot to sit on, I need to relax for a while, my feet are sore and this thing inside me is kicking my organs for the whole day.

 **Meredith :** Have you told Owen?

 **Cristina:** told what?

 **Meredith:** that your baby is kicking.. He can talk to it. Im sure Daddies can calm them down. When Baby Bailey was in me and kicking my insides – Derek talks to it and he miraculously calm down.

 **Cristina** : Oh god. I cant tell him while we're here in the hospital. If i told him while we are on the nurse station earlier, he will look like a fool talking to the unseen baby.

 **Meredith:** It's not being fool, you're parents – im sure hospital staffs wont judge you.

 **Cristina:** Whatever.. I can tell him later at home.

 **April:** Shut up please!

Both Meredith and Cristina turn their heads towards April's direction where she stands like a statue and staring down.

 **April :** Uhm.. Girls, Im sorry to cut off your usual talk time and kicking baby topic but i think my baby is going out now, my water just broke. _* talking between every breath*_

 **Meredith:** Oh my god, April! I thought you are still 2-3 weeks due?

 **April:** I am experiencing contraction earlier but they are minimal and I thought I can manage it. Until just now.. *breathing heavily*

 **Cristina:** Well, where's the plastic posse daddy? I'll page him.

 **April :** He is in a surgery , He told me earlier that it will took 8 hours. _* still breathing heavily*_

Meredith goes to April and massages April's back and also helping her to breathe in and breathe out.

 **Meredith:** Okay, Cristina and I will accompany you to a room and to page your OB and Jackson as well. I'll just go get a wheelchair, really quick. Cristina, can you go here and rub April's lowerback for a while.

Meredith just went to the nurse station to grab a wheelchair for April, As she goes back to the lounge.. She look at Cristina who stayed on the couch, not moving and just looking at April who still breathes heavily and experiencing excruating pain on her lower back.

 **Meredith:** Cristina, what are you doing? Help me? We need to accompany April for a while until she's in the delivery room.

 **April:** Can you please hurry up? Cristinaaa?

 **Meredith:** Cristina?

 **Cristina:** I can't Mer, I can't. I just can't.

Meredith looks Cristina intently. She knows what her person is feeling. She can see it on her eyes – she's scared.

 **Meredith :** Okay. I understand. I'll just go and hurry because April will have to give birth now. I'll see you later or tomorrow, I guess.

Meredith leaves the attending's lounge, pushing April's wheelchair heading to the OB wing and left Cristina alone, still motionless on the couch she is sitting on.

Owen just finished his paperworks, His day is full of budget reports and emails. Now, his shift is over – he needs to go home with his wife.

As he is on way to the attending's lounge, He saw Meredith with a teary eyed April who's breathing heavily and touching her belly.

 **Owen** : Hey, what happened?

 **Meredith:** April's water just broke and we are heading to the OB wing, her baby is coming out. We need to hurry! _*As the elevator door closes*_ and go on check Cristina!

Hearing what Meredith said, Owen hurriedly headed towards the lounge. He saw Cristina sitting on the couch, staring at nothing while holding her grown belly. He exactly know what she's feeling and thinking.

 **Owen:** Hey you, What's up?

As Cristina looks at him, she started to cry. Owen quickly go beside her, hugs and comforts her.

 **Owen:** Cristina, calm down. Please dont cry, darling. Everything will be okay.

 **Cristina:** _*looks at Owen, still teary-eyed*_ I'm afraid, Owen. Seeing April about to give birth, made me realize what if i can't do this? What if i die? What if the baby dies?

 **Owen:** Dont think that way, Cristina. We have talked about this everytime. I am here for you. We are a partnership, your hardship will be my hardship too. Okay? _* he kisses her forehead, while her head rest on his shoulders*_

Cristina looks up to meet his stare.

 **Cristina:** Jackson can't be with April right now, because he's in surgery and he's a Doctor first. What if you can't be with me, becauseof your chief duties or a trauma came in? I want you to be there with me when I gave birth, we only have 4 weeks, Owen

/

 **This is my first attempt to write a fanfiction. I've been thinking of a story that I can share with my fellow Crowen fans and i came up with 10x17 which was shown on Grey's– but this one's focus is Cristina's choice of having a family with Owen,. I thought of filling in the gaps between those scenarios shown and establishing the good aspect of that choice afterwards. Hope you enjoy! This first chapter. Reviews are welcome.**

 **Sorry, if you notice grammatical errors or misspellings. English is not my native language.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Grey's Anatomy or any characters.**

.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2** : " **This is my choice"**

It was the talk all over the hospital, April and Jackson had a baby daughter. Owen was able to greet the two as he visited April on her hospital room. After Cristina witnessed April about to give birth, they never talked about it anymore and he is also somewhat worried about his wife - who spent most of her time within the hospital premises, particularly in Owen's office.. even though she was already granted a maternity leave.

She is always found reading medical journals or talking with her friends at the cafeteria, or watching at the gallery if she is interested to see an unfamiliar procedure. Cristina mentioned to Owen that she'd rather go with him at the hospital than to be left at home where she would surely kill herself because of boredom. There are times that Cristina still thinks of how she witnessed April about to go on labor. There are still uncertainties that comes in her mind, is she prepared of what she have chosen too? Anytime now, she is accounted of a new life rather than her own, she cant deny that Owen is a fully supportive husband and dad, as long as she have him she knows that she will be fine.. But the baby? She still does not know, excitement for it to be welcomed to the world is maybe the last thing on her mind...but it is recognizable that her body has adapted on this changes and living through with it for 32 weeks , she surely knows that she have a mother instict somewhere.. she and her baby is perfectly healthy – maybe she is really doing it right.

It's about lunch time, she was bored reading a medical journal about the robotic valve replacement, coincidentally, Meredith paged her at the attendings lounge to eat the salad Mer made for her.

 **Meredith :** I've been waiting for you for around 10 minutes, you know.. You have to taste this salad.. the tomatoes are amazing, its delicious! It will be good for you...

 **Cristina** : I am fat.. and my leg hurts and so are my feet.. it takes time for me to go down, you know its not easy, Mer you've been pregnant before me.

 **Meredith** : Ohh, Im sorry.. Im just excited for you to taste this. *hands the salad to Cristina*

 **Cristina :** You bet! I am still waiting for Owen so that we can eat lunch but he is still in surgery and i am really hungry , i ate a child on the way here that's why im fat.

 **Meredith :** You are still mean, just with a belly. But i look better than you though..

 **Cristina:** that's not possible.. I glow.

The twisted sisters laughed.

As she watches her person enjoying the salad she made, Meredith suddenly inputs a question.. obviously leading to a serious conversation.

 **Meredith** : Cristina?

Cristina still enjoying her salad.

 **Cristina:** uuhhhmm? *stuffing tomatoes on her mouth *

 **Meredith:** Are you sure this time? Are you really sure this time? I mean the way you reacted when April was about to give birth last week.. I know its quite too late for me to ask this question since you've been 32 weeks far long but i just want to know what you feel.. okay?.. about this...

 **Cristina:** *stops eating and looks at her person directly* Mer.. i told you..this is my choice. I've thought of what you said before that maybe i can be a mother and this whole marriage thing will eventually lead to I are saving lives right? And i dont want to kill another one , that part of our lives is over.. And besides I love Owen, i love him.. i chose to be with him.. now we procreated a life, someone our own..this is our choice, it happened and i think this is a good thing for me. The way i reacted about what happened to April last time.. it's just normal, i was shocked.. i admit i am afraid but i know i can do it, because you are there.. Owen is there.. i know i'll be fine.

 **Meredith** : Good to know that.. I just want you to know that i'll support and I will always be here every step of the way.. I will also share to you my mother skills—im pretty good at it! You know...

 **Cristina:** Thank you Mer, so now .. stop about the drama and let me enjoy this salad.

 **Meredith:** yeah.. so tell me, what's your birth plan? Have you and Owen decided?

 **From the Nazi :**

Owen is in a surgery with with Dr. Bailey, a patient with a gun shot wound in the abdomen. Everyone is silent and seriously saving the man on the table.

 **Miranda :** Hunt, Is there something you want to share? The room is really quiet.. i can hear your breathing patterns.. i want someone to talk.. I want YOU to talk.

 **Owen:** Uhh,.. i dont have something to talk about. You can share something and we'll just listen.

 **Miranda :** No, No, I want you to talk first, you know.. your life..

Owen is not really comfortable about sharing something personally especially his life who mainly involves Cristina, in the operating room full of doctors and nurses. He sensed that Miranda Bailey wants to know something and it felts kinda weird.

 **Owen :** Well, for Dr. Bailey's sake.. I'll just share medical stories when i was with the military..

After surgery, as they are scrubbing out.. Bailey talked to Owen again.

 **Miranda :** Nice stories from your military years.. anyway, Dr. Hunt can I ask you something else? Are you happy? You look happy but you seem.. dont want to share your happiness.. You can talk to me, im a good listener..

 **Owen :** uhmm. Yes of course *still not sure why Bailey is acting weird and was suddenly interested of his life*

 **Miranda:** I know you are .. for the past months, I've been observing you – you are elated and so as your wife. Cristina is one of my babies and now, you will have a baby with her. I know, i dont have to say this but please do take care of her, she's not an easy tiger and whatever made her to become what she is now - the "unexpected" her.. I know that it is because of your own doing. That woman has a great potential in terms of surgical career and i witnessed her changed, to soften up.. i just want to tell you that im grateful for making her a beautiful woman, a complete being – balance in career and personal life.

Owen was a bit shocked and also emotional of what Bailey had said, he knows that this woman somewhat becomes a mother material to Cristina in the hospital. He is aware of Miranda's concern to her babies even though they are already grown ups in the medical field , which also have a life of their own, they become mothers, wives, husband or even a hero that is now in heaven but most important of all they became great doctors and people because of the influence of their first ever resident – Miranda Bailey.

He hugged Dr. Bailey and said.

 **Owen :** Of course, Dr. Bailey. I love her. Cristina is my life and now that there will be another one coming that will be a part of my life too.. I am accounted of them and I promise you that they will always be my priority. I admit that i was not expecting all this things that you have said but im grateful, just grateful. Those things coming from you means so much, i appreciate your concern , Dr. Bailey.

 **Miranda:** We are a family here, you know that.. and i'll always be here to knock off your wits, Hunt.

And they both laughed. Cristina was on her way to the scrub room to look if Owen had finished his surgery. She saw Owen and Dr. Bailey laughing together and seemed to have a good discussion.

 **Cristina :** Oh, Hi .

 **Miranda:** I was just leaving, *taps Cristina on the shoulder* Have a great evening, Yang and

Cristina looks as she closes the door, Owen emerges and kiss her on the cheek.

 **Owen :** Hey you! Come on and let's go home.

 **Cristina:** what's with Dr. Bailey? You both ...look so happy?

 **Owen :** Oh nothing, it just between us. Come on let's go. We have to get going and im hungry too.

\\\

 **First two chapters posted for my fellow Crowen shippers!**

 **Im not a good writer and I just want to share this story my obsessed mind had created, for us to take a glimpse of a more positive view for Crowen in 10x17** **J**

 **Reviews and suggestions are welcome!**


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

 **The Birth:**

It is 4am Pacific Time, Owen suddenly woke up hearing sobs from the other side of the bed. – he immediately got up and check on Cristina.

 **Owen :** Hey Cristina, What is wrong? Are you still experiencing contractions? Anything hurts?

 **Cristina** : *sobbing* Owen... I am not yet ready, I cant.. Damn it.

 **Owen** : i know.. lets go to the hospital so that everything will be alright and in few hours we'll meet our son. *starts to wipe cristina's tears away*

 **Cristina** : *breathes heavily* Okay, please call Meredith. *breathes again* i want her there with me during the birth..

 **Owen** : of course, let's go. I'll just get our things

Miranda Bailey and Meredith Grey are waiting at the ambulance bay of the Grey Sloan Memorial, Meredith was with Bailey when she received a call from Owen that Cristina is going to be on labor and they are on their way to the hospital.

 **Miranda** : Grey, i want you to fully support your friend on this one – I know that you will.. motherhood is not an easy thing especially the giving birth part.

 **Meredith** : I am here every step of the way, she planned it the natural way for quick recovery so we need tons of ice chips.

The ambulance came, Owen jump out - followed by the gurney where Cristina lay. Miranda Bailey took in charge and instructed people until Cristina was safely put into the delivery room where she will be checked by her ob-gyne, if she's ready for labor. Meredith looks at Owen who is obviously nervous on the impending birth of his child, but she can also sense a feeling of excitement mixed up.

 **Meredith** : Hey Owen, Are you okay?

 **Owen** : yeah, im just nervous for Cristina but i am also excited to see our son. I know that giving birth is not a simple procedure. She was crying earlier saying that she's not ready and i felt guilt.. i dont know, but i am the one who did this to her and watching her in pain like that hurts me.

 **Meredith** : She wants this, you have to accept that it is not easy for her, but she chose this.. she told need to be understanding and strong because I maybe her soulmate and person but you are the love of her life, WE will be here for her – she can do this!. Cristina Yang is badass.

 **Owen** : thank you, mer. That is uplifting.

The nurse called the two, informing them that Cristina will be on active labor and ready to push. Meredith and Owen went to the both sides of the bed holding Cristina's hand for support. Owen is on the right side while Meredith is on the left.

 **Cristina** : Oh my god.. Oh my god.. I hope i just planned a C-section this hurts as hell.

 **Owen** : honey, you just have to pop it out and everything will be alright.

 **Meredith** : this is your birth plan! The healing process is quick and you can go back to work in few weeks. You can do it, Cristina. You need a life other than surgery.

 **Cristina** : Okay *breathes heavily* Let's do this..

The doctor asked Cristina to push, Mer and Owen's hand throbs they somehow feel one eighth of the excruciating pain that Cristina is experiencing at the moment because of her strong grip in their hands, but the two did not complain , they are aware of the unbearable pain of the birthing process.

 _*this scene happened on the actual show, Greys Anatomy Season 10 Episode 17*_

 _After hours of pushing, Cristina sighs heavily. Meredith and Owen still supporting her._

 _Meredith: it's okay you're almost there, all you have to do is to push._

 _Cristina: No . No can do. He's got to have to stay in there, I have a cozy womb he'll be happier it will be better for everyone._

 _Cristina : Oh my god, oh god.. oh god._

 _Owen: You have to wait for a second_

 _Cristina: No i cant. I can't. I can't. Oh god, this is a 's mistake, I can't.. This is a mistake, Mer._

 _Owen: What? * looks at Meredith*_

 _Meredith: everyone said that.._

 _OB: here we go, we need one more push_

 _Owen : Okay now.._

 _OB: Push.. Push.. Push.._

 _Cristina pushes then breathes heavily as a cry from a baby echoed the room._

 _OB: great! The Ob held the baby boy up for it to be seen by Cristina, Owen and Meredith. Owen and Meredith smiled as they glanced towards the precious child. The OB handed it to the nurse for it to be cleaned up. Owen kissed Cristina's hand and went to the nurse to monitor his new born child. Meredith was left, still holding Cristina's hand._

 _Cristina looks at Owen, still hearing the whimpers of their son. , then stared towards Meredith._

 _Cristina: I screwed up, Mer. I screwed up._

 _Meredith: Ssshhh._

 _Owen hand over their son to Cristina._

 _Cristina : *holding her son from Owen's* Oh boy oh boy.. *she looks at him intently, she looks happy* Oh wow. Hello. The black haired baby boy's hands is now touching his face, feeling her mother's warmth for the first time._

Owen and Meredith glanced at Cristina. It was a great picture to witness, Cristina Yang holding her baby after it's birth. They are all ecstatic, witnessing a child to be born feels like their whole being is with high spirits. The exhaustion from the birth was beaten by this wonderul image of a mother and child on their first touch in person. The reality of it was fantastic.

Then Owen uttered **" truly, Seeing a baby being born is like just seeing God in person and the feeling is remarkably wonderful knowing that the baby is your own child. "**

Baby Boy Hunt

Cristina never imagined herself to be a mother, it never crossed her mind but it is different now. Maybe Owen was right when he told her that there will be a time that she will go across through the motherhood path and grow up from her vision of life, that people change and she will come around. This is the time where she have sneaked into his vision of life, and she willingly joins the life he imagined for them, she loves him and she doest not need to pretend to care whatever he wants, she fully accepts it. She needs a life, she needs a home to go to whenever she's done with her work,maybe she does not have to choose between love and surgery, she just have to learn how to live with it. And most importantly, Owen is right, people matter, he matters and their son now.. matters. It is not a mistake. Not a mistake.

Cristina is resting in her hospital room. Owen is in the nursery along with Alex, Callie and Dr. Bailey.

 **Alex** : hey man, congratulations. I heard that Yang pop it out.

 **Owen** : Thank you, Alex. I appreciate it.

 **Callie** : Ohhh where is he by the way?

 **Owen** : He is the 3rd baby on the first row, the one with the blue onesies and blue blanket.

 **Callie** : oww. He's so cute! He looks so much like Cristina and mixed up of your features. I want to held him.. can we do that? Im saying please here...

: come on, lets go inside and take a look at that precious kid.

 **Callie** : * looks at Owen* Are we allowed to do that?

 **Owen** : You dont have to, I'll just ask the nurse to take the baby to Cristina's room so that you can visit her too.

 **Dr. Bailey:** Great idea, Hunt!

Cristina is awake and curious where are the people who used to stay in her room. The last time she checked she does not have any contagious disease, she just gave birth. The curiosity was rid of her mind as she heard noises headed towards her room. Owen together with Callie, Alex and Dr. Bailey came , and now she has company.

Alex is the first one to greet her.

 **Alex** : Oh hi there Yang! How did it go?

 **Cristina** : Im fine.. Alex. I feel so light.

 **Callie** : Oh my gosh, Cristina! Im so happy for you! Sofia can have a new playmate and by the way your baby is so cute and he looks a lot like you.

 **Dr. Bailey:** You did a great job, Yang. You did great.*hugs Cristina and taps her shoudler*

 **Cristina** : Thank you Guys. Thank you, Dr. Bailey. *she holds and squeeze Dr. Bailey's hands lightly*

The couple of "aww" and "hoos" resonates the room as the nurse wheeled out the Baby boy hunt. Callie is the first one to go to the crib and held out the baby, she is followed by Dr. Bailey and Alex. Owen went to Cristina's bed side looking their son's audience happily.

 **Cristina** : so I have to bear with their perkiness towards the boy, right?

 **Owen** : Yes, you need more patience deary. Anyway,are you hungry? Do you want something to eat or drink?

 **Cristina** : Oh yes, I almost forgot that i havent eaten any food since the birth. Can you have me some salad please? And water will be enough.

 **Owen** : Sure thing my lady, and please guard those doctors – they might kidnap our child.

Owen headed to the doors, he glimpsed again to the doctors looking at his son and to her wife who sits on her bed. He was still feeling ecstatic.

Owen came back into the room. At this time, it is only Cristina and their son. She was holding him and looking intently at his features. She still cannot believe it, she have a child and she is a mother.

 **Owen** : You look beautiful. Both of you look beautiful. *he kissed Cristina on the forehead, he also gently kiss his son's cheeks*.. uhm Cristina?

 **Cristina** : What?

 **Owen** : We need to have a name for him.. you know?

 **Cristina** : Im thinking of naming him.. "Theo" I dont have any back stories for this name.. I just want his name to be like that.. i think it will suit him well. And when i saw him that's the first name i have on mind.

 **Owen** : of course, Honey. He will be Theo. Welcome to the world, Theo, our son.

Owen sat beside Cristina. The room is quiet and the family is in the bed, savoring the moment to be with each other, It is a great picture. This is the huge life Owen imagined for them.

 **The Godmother**

The next day, Meredith was able to visit Cristina and her godson. She was not on-call so she spent her day at her person's hospital room, she is holding Theo while she sits in the chair besides Cristina;s bed.

 **Meredith** : Theo is so adorable, Cristina. Oh my god.. I cant stop taking photos.

 **Cristina** : Yeah, i think he is trending now inside the hospital.. A lot of our friends have taken a picture of him and i am too kind to allow them.

 **Meredith** : of course, he is a new part of the Grey Sloan's family. We have to get to know him.

 **Cristina** : Yeah yeah.. whatever you say. You are not the mother cow who needs to breastfeed that boy you know, you just have to stare,held and enjoy his cuteness but when he cries all you have to do is give him to me and i will be the one responsible to calm him down.

 **Meredith** : *LAUGHS* can you just appreciate how we love your kid.. *laughs* . He is definitely not a mistake, Cristina.

 **Cristina** : I know that,Mer. You are right, everyone just said it in a situation like that, the feeling when I held him afterwards is different...This time, i didnt expect that i will be the one who will say.. that if there's something happened to me and Owen – you are in. I know that you already know that you will be Theo's godmother.

 **Meredith** : *laughs* of course, i am expecting that! I am your person! If you chose somebody else i will be hurt.

Meredith kisses Theo's cheek then put him down on his crib, she then went to Cristina and hugs her tight.

Cristina: Thank you, Mer. I love you. *she hugs meredith back*


	4. Chapter 4 - MD for Mother Dear

Talented Tiny Little Geniuses

Cristina adapts to the changes in her life especially to her new role. For the first months, it was not easy. Not easy. There are moments that when Theo cant stop crying, she also cries in horizon with her child and Owen is responsible for calming them down.

Owen came home, very tired, he had an 8 hour surgery and eagerly went ahead to the room to sleep.

He saw Cristiina and Theo both asleep on their bed. He is grateful that even if Cristina may have tantrums and mood swings sometimes, he was able to deal with it with his most deep understanding and also with the help of his mother and Meredith. They always remind him to empathize Cristina's situation since everything is new to her and she needs time to be used to this changes, having a child.

As he change to his pajamas and shirt, he gently moved Theo to place him in his cot , Theo whimpers and slightly moved, Owen was worried he might wake him up so he didnt bother to move him anyway. He look at his wife and son, lay beside them until he fell asleep, tired but contented of the last picture he saw before he enter his dream state.

It is 4am, Cristina woke up, she gently moved Theo on his sleeping cot and then went to the kitchen to get a glass of water. She notice that Owen was already beside them asleep, obviously looks tired.

As she goes back to their room and about to sleep again, a high pitch cry resonates the master bedroom

 _ _***This scene happened on the actual show, Greys Anatomy Season 10 Episode 17***__

 _ _Cristina stands up and then sits on the bottom part of bed facing her child's Crib, Theo is crying, he is in a bad mood, he moves his hands and legs and seems like protesting. Owen suddenly wakes up, knowing her husband is tired ...Cristina does not want to disturb him__

 _ _When Owen is about to get up, Cristina touches his hands and said:__

 _ _Cristina : Oh, go back to sleep. I got this.__

 _ _So Owen, not fully awakened, goes back to sleep. Cristina stares at her crying child, she frowned then looks up to the window of a dark sky then looks down to her son again. Still sitting, She carried Theo away from the crib then slowly pat his back to calm him down. She is still frowning and irritated of her son cries.__

Owen cant sleep, he can still hear Theo's wail all over the room. He is staring at the back of his wife, obviously rocking their child to calm him. By her movements and in still sitting position, She knows Cristina is in a bad mood again and he can also hear her sobs.

Cristina: What do you want? Why are you crying? Your diaper is not wet, you didnt poop. You dont want to be fed .. What do you want?

Owen gets up and sit besides her wife.

Owen: Come on, Honey, It is okay. I will take him, go to the bathroom and try to freshen up. You also looks tired.

Cristina didnt protest, she went to the bathroom and washes her face – she looks at herself in the mirror, and talks to her reflection, what kind of a mother are you? You easily give up, you weep when your child cries, you have a short temper when he is in a bad mood, You must know how to take care of your kid. You must not cry and pull off your mood swings with him. You are more than that, Cristina Yang. Dont be so childish, You are the mother, not the baby for godsake. Pull yourself together. Okay? She breathes in and out deeply then went back to their bedroom.

Owen patiently carry his child and tried to calm him down, while Cristina is the bathroom. He sits then stands up, then walk over the room but Theo sill didnt stop Crying.

Cristina : I'll take him. You go, sleep.

Owen gave Theo to Cristina.

Cristina : I think he cried because i moved him to his crib. He does not feel comfortable, maybe he wants to sleep with us in the bed.

Owen: I wont sleep, until he is not asleep.

Cristina: I think i know what to do, let me try.

Cristina held up her child then embrace him and kisses his forehead, she caressed his back slowly with her hand. She is relaxed and calm, after few minutes. Theo calms down too. Owen watches her wife, this is good he says in his mind, she is not agitated.

Cristina moves to her side of the bed, still holding her son of course. She slowly sits then straigthen her legs to the mattress, not fully in laying position since her head and upper body slantly rest from the headboard - she carefully place Theo on her chest, The baby is now sleeping on his stomach and looks peaceful on his position. She is humming a lullaby while caressing Theo's back she smiled, she find this scenario amusing. She uttered, " He is like his father" then smiled at Owen who is still looking at her, she remembers the same moment when she helped him calm down from his panic attack, same position in fact. Sometimes, DNA is a funny thing.

Owen: You are very smart and a natural. You soothe him and now he looks so peaceful. You are relaxed so now he feels relaxed too.

Cristina: Yes maybe the mother instincts inside me just woke up too.. so it acted naturally.

Owen: It is you, darling. You are very great. I am kinda jealous of Theo now, he had the chance to sleep on your chest and i do not. *laughs*

Cristina: Ohh, what a baby. *laughs, her free hand pats her side of the bed, asking Owen to lay beside her* Come here. You need to sleep, you look exhausted than I am.

Owen lay beside her then Cristina also touches his back, like what she was doing with Theo. There she was, a wife and a mother, her talented hands is working with it soothing magic, massaging their backs and making her men relaxed and peacefully asleep, she is a natural afterall. She is savoring this moment because in few weeks she will be able to come back to work and her hands will be able to do what it used to do – to CUT.

Theo is now 6 months old. Cristina and Owen are juggling with their schedule for them to have a time for their son. They are grateful of Owen's mother who is always their to help them with Theo, until he can be left on the daycare while his parents are at work.

Owen is busy as a the Chief of Surgery and Cristina for her another baby, her trial. She is grateful that Ross took over on her behalf when she was in maternity leave.

Cristina, still being a surgeon and a competitive nerd, is struggling of her trial, she is still managing on lack of printers for her conduits.

Cristina looks at her phone, she finds the picture of the first baby where her first successful printed conduit was implanted – Baby Nathan. His smile on that picture, still looks miraculous for Cristina, at first she finds it annoying but now she is a mother, she views it in a different perspective. She scrolled down her gallery and looks at the picture of another baby – the new one, not her patient but her son, her new inspiration for all of this. She was grateful of Owen, who understands her passion to her work, he fully supported her throughout the 2nd phase of her trial, he even helped her by endorsing to the board the need of printers for the research facility of Grey Sloan.

She is in her lab, now with 3 printers, having a meeting with Ross and her two bioengineers for the new material they will used for the conduit that they will be printing tonight. At first, she was hesitant of hiring bioengineers for her trial, but they would help to lighten her workload, for to be with her son and husband during the end of her shift.

They just started printing, when her pager beeps, its from Arizona \\\ Pediatric Wing. She immediately thought it was one of her patient for her trial so she hurriedly went to the pediatric wing with Shane to check if there are complications with the conduit they have just implanted to a toddler.

She came into the pediatric wing but surprised to see Arizona checking not a patient but her son, THEO!

Cristina was shocked and so as Ross, she immediately moves besides the nurse and Arizona.

Cristina: Oh my god. What happened to him?

Theo is frantically crying, he has swollen eyes and he seems so irritated. He looks really sick.

Arizona: I think it's Baby's Flu but it can only be confirmed once we had the test results. He has sore throat and dry cough. The day care attendant notice he is irritable so she manage to tell Owen and hand him Theo, he knows that you are in surgery for your trial so he ask me instead. He was here earlier but got paged down the pit. I am checking him up for you, guys. I know that you wouldnt easily trust anyone to attend him, so i think i'll be responsible until you are done. I know you both are busy people... and i am trying to calm him down but i am not doing well .. obviously..so i paged you.

Cristina: Thank you, Arizona. *she looks at Ross* Can you tell the guys what we have talked about then I'll call you once Theo is fine.

Ross: Sure, Dr. Yang. I'll be glad to take over for the meantime until your son is well. I fully understand.

Cristina: Thank you. Come back when there is a problem or if there are results but go check our patient first to do post op. Okay?

Ross: Yes, Dr. Yang.

Arizona handed Theo to Cristina. She hugs her child and calm him down. Theo curled up and his whimpers soften until he felt safe on his mother's arms. Cristina can feel how warm he is, and knows he have a fever.

Arizona: I think we better admit him overnight for observation. You know that his temperature needs to subside. I would recommend that he would take acetaminophen for pain relief since he is so uncomfortable. I paged Owen as well, so he'll know that you are with Theo. And uhmm. He is 6 months right? i also highly advised for Owen and you to talk about giving him the flu vaccine.

Cristina: Oh right. Sorry. Thank you for taking care of him, Arizona. I appreciate it.

Arizona: No problem, Cristina. Im glad to help.

Cristina felt guilt to see her child, really sick, because of being focused for the major surgery she has done earlier , she missed the possibility of her son being unwell and now he has baby flu. She made a mistake and blames herself for being irresponsible. She and Owen are doctors and used on this kind of situation, but it really feels different when it involves your own child.

Owen came in on the hospital room where Theo is admitted. He saw Cristina asleep on the couch beside the bed, he gently put his hands on her cheeks for her to wake up.

Owen: hey there. Is he okay? How's your surgery?

Cristina: He is fine, he still have a fever but i am hoping it will subsides soon. As for the surgery, i was able to successfully implant the conduit again but i asked Ross to take over for a while again since Theo is not well... Owen? Why did this happen to him? I told you im a bad mother.. see? He is sick because im not good enough on this role, I wish im just her doctor.. but im not.. im his mother, Im nervous something else will happen, thank god the result only shows Flu. What if its pneumonia? Or much worse? How can we handle that?

Owen: Cristina, this is a part of being parents. We made mistakes and we learn, i told you that the first time we met right? There is no manual for this,everything is unpredictable and for a child like him, sickness is inevitable.

Cristina: I know.. but see?I manage to be hyperfocused on my work and forgot about our son. I even asked the interns or residents to look for him when I cant. Im not good enough. Maybe he catches the flu from them, or from the day care?

Owen : Cristina..*still thinking how he will uplift her mood and calm her down again* We will take care of him here, He will be fine. Okay, he will be fine. We will need more time for him, i made a mistake too. I allow ourselves to be like this...

He was cut off by Cristina, who looks infuriated of what he just said.

Cristina: Wait. Are you saying that I should stop my trial or be a part time doctor or something?

Owen: oh.. cristina. Please can we not.. start a fight? Theo is sick and we should be looking for him...I dont blame you for being a surgeon and continuing your trial. Im just saying , our son needs us. He will be more protected when we are around. We should change our approach, for him to be better. Okay?

He hugs Cristina to avoid more argument. Cristina cried and hugs Owen back.

Owen: I told you, you are a natural. You are worried for our son that's why you are saying all this, you have the right to be this anxious.

Owen also felt changes with Cristina. She was more hands-on and spend time reading medical journals and researching on her laptop on Theo's room rather than her research lab. She even asked Ross to do the consult of their trial to Theo's room. But whenever she needs to see the scans, she will bring Theo with her.

After 3 days, Theo seems so well , despite of this, Cristina became cautious and only trusted few people to hold her son. She even ask the day care attendants to sanitize themselves whenever she needs to leave Theo in the daycare.

Meredith notice the difference of the pre-mother Cristina to the mother Cristina and she was really glad she was able to witness this.

She went to the attendings lounge and finds Cristina and Theo there.

1 year old Theo lays on his blanket in the couch and Cristina is putting on his son's shoes. She is tickling him on his belly and the child let out a laugh along with his mother.

Cristina: let's whose feet is ticklish *tickles Theo's right foot then puts on his shoes*.. let's see whose neck is ticklish *kisses Theo's neck and cheeks*

Theo is laughing so hard and Cristina is hugging her and kisses her son's face. This is lovely picture to see Meredith said on her mind. Cristina looks up and saw Meredtih staring at them, she assisted Theo to sit up on her lap while she folded the blanket and put it on their bags.

Cristina: Oh hello Mer? Shift over?

Meredith: Yeah, just need to change and i'll go home to have that tickling time with my babies.. It's fun to look at really! Anyway,

Cristina: *laughs* Yeah, especially when your kids smells so nice.

Meredith: True! Anyway, Why are you still here? Why dont you go home early with Theo instead of staying here?

Cristina: We are just waiting for Owen, he will go down in few minutes.

Meredith: Great! Uhmm...So how's your trial?

Cristina: Fine, i guess. I'm mastering time management for working for my patients, looking for funding , thinking of plan B to Z and for him – *stares at Theo* We are in few more steps to the third phase and we are just finalizing everything for the presentation happening in few weeks

Meredith: That's good news. I'm happy for you. You are managing it well.

Cristina: Yeah, i need to do the right thing? I must... because I chose this.

Meredith obviously knows that her friend is upset. She's thinking of a way how can she boost her mood.

Meredith : You are Cristina Yang! Of course, you are doing the right thing! And you are great! Some kind of weird sometimes, but great.

Cristina: oh now.. im weird? Im being a mother here.

Meredith: I know, you dont have to explain yourself to me. Anyway, would you like to have some quality time with me and the kids? We can go to the park and mall tomorrow?

Cristina: Let me just check my schedule *scroll down on her phone's calendar* Yeah, good thing Im free tomorrow starts at 1pm i guess. I need to go back here tomorrow morning for my trial but yeah im good to go after that.

Meredith: Good then, the kids can play at the park then we can sit at the benches to talk.

Cristina: Find then. I need some air somewhere.

Then Owen came to fetch his wife and son.

Owen: Cristina? Ready to go home?

Cristina: Oh yes. *she handed Theo to Owen* there.. go.. with your daddy. *smiled*

Theo laughs so hard as he was tickled too and carried by his Daddy.

Owen: Say bye bye to Aunt Meredith, Theo. Say bye.

Theo: Baayyi (Bye)

Meredith: you are so cute. Bye Theo.

Owen came out of the attendings lounge. Cristina get their bags and on the way to follow her husband and son. Meredithstill amused with the scene. She looks at Cristina and said:

Meredith: Your son is so cute, he's an angel. Be safe going home.

Cristina: *chuckles* I know that, He's my son of course he is charming like his mother. Anyway, see you tomorrow. Mer.

Meredith: Looks who's gloating.. *laughs* See you!

She feels happy when she saw her friend smile.


	5. Chapter 5 - Stepping Aside

Cristina, together with Theo whom she left in the daycare for a while, went to the hospital that morning to finalize everything fortheir presentation and to check on her conduit patients. She also did a couple of cardio consult, but everything runs smoothly that day. No major surgery. She meets Meredith at the day care then they headed to the park.

Zola, Bailey and Theo enjoyed running around the playground, their mothers watching them while sitting on the bench.

Meredith: Look at them, sometimes i envy kids. They dont have problems. They just have to enjoy their lives like that.

Cristina: *eating ice cream* Yes, they dont have to worry about their work orabout life. All they have to do is to enjoy playing and eating, and cry when their needs are not met.

Meredith: Yeah, I didnt enjoy my childhood that much, im busy worrying about my Mother. Do you think our children worry about us?

Cristina: I dont know. I do not worry about my mother when i was a child.. Maybe? Theo does not ask me anything. He just love to be fed, cuddled and all.

Meredith: Your son adores you so much.

Cristina: No, he does not. He just dont have any choice for a mother.. he has to go with me.

Cristina went to her son, wipe his face and back then guided him to drink his water through a straw, then kiss him on the cheek and cuddled him for a while.

Cristina: Go play with bailey again. Dont run. okay?

Theo went back to his playmates on the sand pit. Bailey is holding a toy truck then played it with Theo while Zola has the shovel and pail. Meredith is smiling as Cristina walk towards the bench where she sat a while ago.

Cristina: What? What are smiling at?

Meredith: I think Im wrong, i should have said earlier that YOU adore your son so much.

Cristina: I just checked him if he's thirsty or not, he still does not talk,Mer.

Meredith: Admit it, even though you considered it a blind risk at first, as he is growing and living with you.. you are loving him more. I guess Owen is right, you are different when you are with your son.

Cristina: Im just doing my job as his mother, Mer.

Meredith: Whatever you say, MOMMY.

The twisted sister laughed and enjoyed the view in the park.

Zola went to her mom also and said that she needs to pee, so Meredith accompany her child to the nearest restroom.

Meredith: Cristina, could you look for Bailey for a moment? I'll just go with Zola.

Cristina: Sure, Mer.

She checked her phone, not realizing it was on silent mode, she have 5 missed calls and 12 text messages from Ross. There is a problem with one of the printers so, one conduit's printing will be delayed, this is not good because they will need a sample for the boards to see and she also needs attend a meeting of the conduits patients for the third phase of their medical trial. She walks away from the bench for a few inches, holding her temples because of the problem.. while texting Ross , she suddenly heard a familiar cry, a wail that signals hurt and pain. She immediately look back at the playground and saw Theo on the ground crying, Bailey stopped playing and statued looking at his Aunt's child. Cristina went ahead to check and move up her son, as she hug him and touches his head, she saw blood on her hands. Meredith,along with Zola, run beside her to see what happened.

Meredith : Oh my god, what happened?

CristinaL i dont know, i didnt see. I just heard him cry. I think he has a cut on the back of his head, Mer. He fell or tripped. Why did they not make this stupid playground floor, carpeted?

Theo is crying and in panic because of the fell and hurt he is feeling.

Meredith: let me check..

Cristina is holding a crying theo, while meredith checks his head.

Meredith: he has a cut here. Let me put this hankerchief, you hold it. Then lets proceed to the hospital for it to get check properly. Come on Hurry.

Meredith carried Bailey and Hold zola's hand, while Cristina runs ahead of them, carrying Theo and holding the hankerchief on the back of his head. She was worried sick, this is not good. She have done it again, she was just texting and was not able to watch her child for just a second and in a blink of an eye he had an accident.

They arrived at the pit 15 minutes later, where they saw Owen. Meredith paged him already and he was expecting them to arrive. He was in his chief uniform. Meredith decided to put Zola and Bailey on the day care first as soon as Cristina and Theo was with Owen.

Cristina looks at Owen , and he knows that she's anxious of what happened.

Owen: You can tell me what happened later, we just have to proceed at Trauma 4, Jo is already there to attend to him.

They proceed to the room and Cristina pass Theo to Jo, to check his cut then the nurse follows and assisted her.

Jo: he is fine, he just have a minor cut on the back of his head but he's fine. No sutures needed.

Cristina let out a sigh , but she is still not fully relieved. Her son is hurt again because of her. Owen looks relaxed and calm because their son is fine.

 _ _***this scene happened on the show, Greys Anatomy Season 10 episode 17***__

 _ _Jo : You are being so good *still checking Theo's wound, she looks the parents * He's fine.__

 _ _Cristina and Owen walks away for few inches from Theo , Jo and the nurse.__

 _ _Cristina: This is all my fault.I was at the park. For a second when Ross texted me. I was standing right there.__

 _ _Owen: It's okay. This things happened and if you've met our son... he lunges head first into everything. No wonder it didnt happen sooner.__

 _ _Cristina: We cant go back to the park. They need a sand or some soft turf spot, who puts a concrete on a play space, that is completely irresponsible.__

 _ _Owen: It is a superficial cut. He's gonna be fine.__

 _ _Cristina: Im already late for my meeting, I cant just stick him in day care, not when he's..__

 _ _Owen holds Cristina and tries to calm her.__

 _ _Owen: Slow down. Slow Down. Okay?__

 _ _Cristina sighed.__

 _ _Owen: We're gonna figure this out. And by the way daycare has very capable teachers.__

 _ _Cristina: Oh please, I am capable.__

 _ _As Cristina was about to go beside her crying son. The door opens and Ross emerges.__

 _ _Ross: your text said make the third phase patients go. What? Go to bathroom? Go away? *he stops talking when he realized that her mentor 's son is crying* Oh sorry, i didnt realize.. Is he okay?__

 _ _The parents uttered simultaneously. Owen : YES , Cristina: NO. Then they looked at each other.__

 _ _Ross (to Cristina) : Do you want me to reschedule the phase meeting today? Maybe i'll try to squeeze them next week or?__

 _ _Cristina : No. Just uhmm. Ross? Will you take them? You understand the procedure, you know what to do. I want you to take over phase III from here.__

 _ _Owen and Ross was slightly shocked of what Cristina had said. Cristina, on the other hand, went beside the nurse to check on her son.__

 _ _Ross: What?__

 _ _Owen : are you sure?__

 _ _Cristina (to Ross): Can you do this for me? Do this for me, Okay?__

 _ _Ross: of course, if that's what you want.__

 _ _Then he was gone. Owen looks at her wife still thinking if she is sure of what she has done, is she willing to put their son first over her medical trial?__

The family went home afterwards, Cristina tucks in sleeping Theo on their master bedroom instead of his bedroom. Owen sits at the chair facing the bed and looks at his wife and son. He still wondering if Cristina really had made up her mind to let go of her trial., He did not want her to do that because he knows that she will not be whole without surgery, Cristina needs balance and he knows her mandala mainly consists her career and family and losing science will deteriorate Cristina.

Cristina on the other hand, does not know what is happening to her – all her concern is that their son is fine and perfectly healthy. She is an excellent surgeon and she has proven it a hundred times and most people she knew is aware of his astounding surgical skills. But, being a mother for a year , she still have something to prove – to Owen, to her own son and of course to herself, it will take forever since being a parent is a lifetime labor. She is capable of doing it, she knows it, she can be a good mother. But surgery is important to her also, it is her first love and it will never die. Cristina Yang will not be Cristina Yang without surgery. She is aware that Owen and her would have to talk about it and to plan everything for their family and career – they need to sort things out.

When Theo was asleep, Cristina carefully let go of her embrace to him and stand up to take a bath for a while. Owen is still sitting on the chair.

Owen: Where are you going?

Cristina: Getting out of here.. from you and from him. *in serious tone, then she smiled when she saw Owen's shocked expression* of course not. I cant leave you both, even I want to.. I wont survive

Owen: Honey..

Cristina: I'll just take a bath.. and lie down in the bathtub for a while.

Owen: Okay. That's good. You need to freshen up, it's been a long day.

Cristina: Yes, Thank you.

Cristina headed to the bathroom, she prepared the bathtub a while ago then she wears off her clothes and get into the bathtub. She feels that she needs some company, she thought .. so she called out Owen.

Owen: Why Honey? *as he opens the door of their bathroom*

Cristina: Can you be here with me? We need to talk. I think im good to talk to while Im here in the bathtub.

Owen: How about Theo? What if he woke up and he realize no was with him in the bed, he'll panic and cry. We dont want him to be cranky the whole night.

Cristina: You can just open the door while you sit in front of the bathtub, so that we can take a glimpse of him if he suddenly wakes up..

Owen: Oh okay. What do you want? Is this about earlier? You gave up the third phase of your trial, are you sure about it Cristina, because i dont want you to do it. I want you to be excellent for what you are.

Cristina: I know, but in the meantime – i think this will be okay.. to step away from it but not fully i can do consults but Ross will do the main tasks. In fact, i cant focus well on my trial because of Theo. Im shocked that i didnt expect this to happen, he's the top of my priority list Owen. Maybe when he's 2 or 3. I could come back fully for this trial – but now I can say that I will be part time involved so that we can look for him and i can do other cardio cases as well. Of course, you know that I cant give up surgery for him.

Owen: Of course, Honey. I am here,we are partnership. You can tell me everything, and we will plan and sort things out – we need to compromise for our son. Okay? I will fully support you on who you want to become, i love you being you or whatever you will be.

Cristina: I know that, Thank you. I love you too.

Owen sits up so that he can kiss Cristina. As they are kissing passionately and Owen is about to get into the bathtub with her. They heard a familiar cry. Owen groans and Cristina smiled.

Owen: Oh my god, why at this moment? My child?

Cristina: Oh, go and cuddle him. I'll be there in few minutes.

After Cristina takes a bath, she got out of the bathroom already dressed in her pajamas and ready to sleep. She witnessed that Owen also laid down on the side of his bed, staring at Theo who's sleeping on his stomach, his favorite sleeping position by the way, and his dad caressing his back.

Cristina went to him and kisses him on the cheek and went to her side of the bed, Theo is lying down peacefully asleep between the two people he feels most protected.

Cristina: Goodnight Honey.

Owen: Goodnight too. I wish we can have you-know-what but there's a baby in the bed.

Cristina: I'm tired. We cant do that. *looks at him mischievously* Have a good sleep, daddy. See you in the morning light.

Owen woke up by a touch of a hand on his cheeks, when he opened his eyes – It was Theo. He looks having a good mood on a broad daylight. He get up and scooped Theo up too. He looks at Cristina on the other side who still looks peaceful on her slumber. Owen checked the clock to see that it is only almost 6am, he and cristina needs to be at the hospital around 11am so he decided to make a breakfast for his family.

Owen: *carrying Theo* ssshh. Baby.. mommy is still asleep. Can you help daddy to make breakfast?

Theo smiled and seems to understand what his father is talking about. They headed to the kitchen. Still carrying theo, Owen looked at their refrigerator and look for something to cook or to eat for their breakfast.

He took some Orange juice for Theo, then eggs, bread and milk, he decided to make french toast.. Oh and he prepared the coffee maker too. Their day as surgeons - is not complete without coffee on their system.

Instead of settling Theo on his high chair and do the cooking on his own, he didnt bother to do so. Since he knows, that Theo will probably mess up everything when he put a milk or food infront of him. So being a noble father with his superpower of carrying a child on one hand and coooking on the other – He did it.

Cristina went down a few minutes, she smiled when she saw Owen struggling to beat the eggs and pouring the milk on the bowl using one hand and holding Theo on the other, who is playing with a plastic spoon that he is putting on his mouth.

Crisina hugged him from behind, she kissed Theo first then Owen, she carefully remove and carried Theo away from Owen's arms.

Cristina: You can put him down you know. That's why we bought the high chair.

Owen: I have superpowers.. remember?

Cristina: whatever. *laughs, arranging the high chair and tucks Theo on it.*

Cristina went to the refrigerator and gets the cereal, she also gets a tiny bowl for Theo. Then sat beside her son still holding the cereal box and enjoying its content while waiting for Owen's french toast.

Owen is done cooking and has put their food on the plate, he laughs when he hear munches from his wife and son who are both eating cereals, Cristina from the box and Theo from his bowl that is now messy. Cristina notices her husband's stare and smile.

Cristina: what are you smiling about? Weirdo.

Owen: Nothing... just look at you both.. eating cereal.. You two are alike. I guess his eating habits will be like yours.

Cristina: ohh. We're just waiting for your french toast to be done and for his milk and my coffee.

Owen: you're not invalid, Cristina. You can walk and prepare them yourselves.

Cristina: but I am expecting you to prepare it to us *smiling mischievously*

Owen: Okay.. Okay... Here's your breakfast Madam,and this for the lil boy. *hands the plate to Cristina and milk to Theo*

Cristina: Thank you servant. *laughs*

Owen: Whatever. Good morning.. *kisses Cristina on the lips then Theo on the forehead*

There Owen Hunt with his family, enjoying the company of each other..in a broad daylight.


	6. Chapter 6

Cristina had major surgeries and an hour consultation with her trial. Owen on the other hand, spent the day teaching the residents and interns in the skills lab. Theo spent the day on the daycare with his playmates. These had become their routine for several months.

One day, Cristina had to deal with one of their trial patients because Ross cannot handle the situation and the parents trusted her more. She was supposed to pick up Theo around 8pm but she did not notice the time because of the urgent surgery for a baby who is rejecting the conduit. So, Cristina asked the nurse to page Owen that she will not able to pick up their son and to ask him instead. Owen was able to receive the page but is not available because of the trauma case that has arrived and he is also needed to scrub in. Owen asked Meredith to do it for them so they can just pick up Theo on the Shepherd's home once one of them are done with their surgeries. Meredith, on unfortunate luck is not available also because she has a surgery with Dr. Webber just across the OR where Cristina is operating. So she asked one of the interns instead to look for Theo Hunt.

Miranda Bailey's shift has ended. She is on the way home but she notices a familiar two year old boy with the intern who is scribbling on a chart, Bailey cleared her throat making the intern and her friends stands up. The Nazi style never fades and her presence to any interns are always a threat.

Dr. Bailey : Do you guys know whose child is this? And why are with you him may I ask?

Intern: Yes Dr. Bailey. He is Dr. Yang and Dr. Hunt's child. Dr. Grey asked us to take care of him since both of his parents are still in surgery.

: Oh i see. Okay, let me take him. Tell Dr. Grey or his parents that we will just be on the lobby to wait for them. I cannot trust you taking care of him, dont worry his parents know me. Her mother had babysit my child before, maybe I can do it for her.

Dr. Bailey took theo and sits with him at the lobby, afterwards Theo's eyes are droopy.

Dr. Bailey: oh you look tired, boy. Come on here.

She carried Theo until he fell asleep. She was sitting on the lobby while waiting for Cristina and Owen.

Cristina finished the surgery and had talked to the baby's parents. They are all hoping for the best outcome and that the conduit's new material will not be rejected. As she was talking with the parents at the lobby, she notices Dr. Bailey now with a frantically crying Theo who obviously just woke up from a disrtubed sleep. It is already 10pm and too late for a lil boy, Theo is cranky and needs sleep, her child is somewhat moody like she is.

Cristina: excuse me for a moment. I'll just have to deal with something. Ross, can you talk to them for a while *she walks towards Dr. Bailey*

Dr. Bailey: Hush hush now,child. Go on to sleep. *looks at approaching Cristina* ohh. Looks who's here. Come on.. no crying please.

Cristina: *scoops Theo from 's arms* Thank you Dr. Bailey. Im so sorry if we bother you.. I had an urgent surgery..

Theo is now resting his head on his mother's shoulder, while Cristina is caressing his back to calm him down. Dr. Bailey looks at Cristina, she touched Theo's back and pat Cristina other shoulder.

Dr. Bailey: I know, Yang. You dont have to explain it to me. Im a mother and a surgeon myself.. remember? Good thing you're here and now he's asleep again.. that was quick.. Take care of your child Okay?

Cristina: of course, Dr. Bailey.

Dr. Bailey: I know you didnt appreciate it at first when you babysit Tuck before, but now look.. how much you've changed. Im proud of you. *smiled* Im just doing the same thing for you guys, our job is not easy.

Cristina: Thank you. . I owe you a lot. Im sorry if i have to excuse myself again, i was just talking to my patient's parents..

Dr. Bailey: Sure. Sure. Goodnight.

Cristina: Goodnight Dr. Bailey and Thank you again for taking care of my son.

Cristina, carrying a sleeping Theo, approached the parents again and ask if they have further questions. The parents smiled, they had witnessed this amazing doctor did a maternal act, they are grateful because this is their child's surgeon whom they trust more because she is a mother herself and would surely understand what they are going through.

Parent 1 (Father) : No questions as of this moment, Dr. Yang. Thank you for taking care of our child, you are excellent. We hope for the very best.

Cristina: That's my job. You dont have to thank me. *smiled*

Parent 2 (Mother) : You are amazing even when you are with your child on sight. No wonder why we trust you so much, you are a great parent too.

Cristina: *blushes* Ohh that's my job too. By the way, do you want to see your baby daughter. She'll be in the NICU by now. Ross can you assist them there.

Both Parents: Thank you Dr. Yang. Have a goodnight.

Owen was nearby signing a patient's chart, he witnessed Cristina with their son in tow, talking to her patient's parents. She is surely a great mother, she's a natural he thought to himself.

Cristina had an exhausting day but hearing those people complimenting not just her surgical skills and patient care but also her maternal side makes her happy and she knows she's doing things right, it means a huge thing coming from a different perspective.

Owen approached her, he carefully move, not wanting to wake Theo then kisses Cristina's lips passionately. He was amused, he love this woman so much damn it.

Cristina: what is that for?

Owen: why? Dont you want me to kiss you?

Cristina: No.. just not in front of the hospital staff and i have a sleeping child on my shoulders, literally.

Owen: They would not bother... Come on you two. Let's prepare and go home, it's already late and we need to rest and good sleep or i will have a cranky wife and son in the morning.

Owen laughs, thankful that Cristina did not hear his last sentence because she was busy moving Theo's head to her other shoulder.

Cristina: what did you say?

Owen: oh nothing.. I said Let's go home.

And then he smiled.


	7. Chapter 7

Theo Hunt is a simple boy. He has a vaguely black hair and a mixture of his mom and dad. He spent most of his time on the hospital premises along with his playmates whose father and mother are doctors too.

His mom is always ambitious and selfish, but she had changed, she came around and accepts her husband's vision of life, that moment when she approached him while waiting at the elevator, she willingly CHOOSE to be with Owen Hunt. It was a blind risk choice of course because for the first time ever she considered to follow her heart, well not necessarily heart but feelings, and she is grateful that she was able to cope with it and now she's living it. For her, she became a better doctor when she entered the path of motherhood and when she have the love of her life supporting her everyday. Well, her strong personality and bitchiness around the intern and her vague arrogance is still there and served as a facade for her to be respected but within those walls of her being relies a compassionate,empathic and loving woman.

Owen Hunt on the other hand, the loving husband and father , is always grateful. He feels complete and contented with his life, his dream is now his reality – the huge life he imagined is what he's living, he can never be so much grateful.

Theo is now three year old, he is agile not a bit cranky. He loves cereals like his mom and orange juice. He is somewhat naughty but still disciplined especially with his mother around. He understand when he needs to be silent and to play in one area when his mother and father is working at home. He no longer have tantrums whenever he is left at his grandmother's (His Fathers mom) or at the daycare. He is a smart kid, he learned colors, numbers 1-5 and ABCs because of his caretakers – her mother's interns. Although, they are afraid of his mother, they adore him so much.

Cristina is back full time with her trial and was granted funding last time when they had a Grey Sloan Anniversary Ball – thank God Owen proposed it to the board , for that kind of occasion be possible. She has the magic to attract people with millions because of her talent & charisma well plus if you have a loving husband and very adorable child in tow – there are the weakness of many investors especially when they brought their wives , it is true that they are her inspirations for her medical trial for kids with heart problems. And also,They receive compliments of how an adorable family they were.

Meredith teases Cristina and said that she was enjoying endorsing her family for her to have fundings/donations. Derek overheard and interrupted saying those what Neurogods or Cardiogods do, to display their awesome family not just because they are needed to entice investors but to inform people that they have loving families whom they loved so much and the reason why they are devoted to their medical research.

Of course, Cristina have to agree. She looks at her husband with their child , talking to one of the investors and smiled, she never expected this but she surely love them so much, Derek is right, she became more devoted with her medical research because she was inspired not just for herself but for her family as well – for her she dedicate it to his husband and son – the people who matters the most on her life, the human beings she cant live without. She also dedicate it to other parents who have children with heart disease, she became empathethic of their situation especially when she became a mother. She cant handle the feelingthinking her child is slowly slipping away, Si as a doctor, her researchwith proper funding is her way to help those parents to bring back their child with healthy and well-functioning heart. The last thing that matters now are the awards, she admits that winning a Harper Avery will always be a part of her goals.

After the successful **ball,** she thanked Owen by giving him a lot of passionate nights.

Everything seems so perfect for now but life must be complicated, she is aware that both of them have a lot of hoops to get through...

 **/ English is not my first language. Sorry if you notice grammar errors or wrong spellings.**

 **Anyway, I share this fanfic for my fellow Crowen shippers. Hope you enjoy! As long as this story made you smile I will be happy. :)**

 **(I do not own Grey's Anatomy nor the characters in this fanfic.)**


	8. Chapter 8 - Daddy Challenge Part 1

Daddy Challenge - Part 1 :

Owen went to Cristina's research lab to inform her about the medical conference invitation he received in his office. He saw his wife looking at scans in her desk and their son sleeping on the couch at the corner of the room.

Owen: I thought he was in day care? Why is he here?

Cristina: I got him during lunch time then I have to do some consults and check the scans of the patient, he's playing there then apparently he fell asleep, I don't want to wake him up and going to the daycare requires so much effort so.. I just let him sleep there.

Owen: Oh okay, I see. By the way, look at this envelope.

Cristina : What is this?

Owen: Open it so you will know.

Cristina looks at the envelope and saw that it was addressed to her, _Dr. Cristina Yang, Head of Cardiothoracic Department, Grey Sloan Memorial Hospital._ She opens it and saw an invitation for a medical conference that will be held in Boston for 2 days. She was invited to conduct a lecture about her conduit trial.

Owen: This is good, Cristina. You will have a chance to get more funding for the third phase of your trial and be published in various medical journals.

Cristina: Yes, I know. This is a good opportunity, Owen. I have to prepare.

Owen: Yes, you do. As you can see, the airline ticket is there and also the hotel reservations. Maybe Theo and I can go with you there in Boston.

Cristina: Oh no, you cant.

Owen: Why? Don't you want us to be there for you?

Cristina: I am not winning an award or going to glamorous gathering, I will have to talk about children with HLHS and besides I will not be able to focus with my work when I have the both of you around.

Owen: So… you're saying that you will be gone for 48 hours and leave Theo and I.

Cristina : Owen, It's just 2 days! You will survive!

Owen: But.. But..

Cristina: I thought you are going to support me and do everything for me when it comes to my medical trial? Compromise, Owen. That's what we do, right?

Owen: I do, Yes… but babysitting Theo is quite a handful. You're the one he only favors.

Cristina: don't be such a big baby. Let me go to this medical conference alone and if one day that I will win a Harper Avery for this trial, you are the first one in the list I will thank for.

Owen: Okay, I know. I'll try to man up for 2 days.

Cristina: That's the spirit. Okay, I will need time to prepare for my presentation.

He went to the couch where Theo is and kisses his sleeping son. He also pick up the scattered toys from the floor then quietly when into his wife desk to tell her that he's going back to his office upstairs.

Since Cristina's schedule is occupied that day, Owen is responsible to take Theo home and feed him dinner. By dinner time, Cristina arrived and snoops behind the door of the dining area where her boys are having dinner, the bigger one trying to lure the small one to eat his food.

Owen: Theo. Come one little boy, eat this carrot first.

Theo: Juice!

He is pertaining to his favorite apple juice which he prefers more than any food. Theo is a picky eater and every meal time is a huge job for Owen.

Owen: You can have your juice later after you eat this carrot. How about this chicken?

Theo: No! Juice!

Owen: You can have it later after this. See this airplane coming?

He pretends to fly the spoonful of carrots as an airplane going towards Theo's mouth. The boy however, bows his head down to his high chair and started crying. Cristina laughs at this scene; her bossy husband at work defeated by a small boy. When she heard Owen's next comment, she took it as a signal for her to join them in the dinner table.

Owen : Oh come on. With that conviction on the things you do not want. You are very stubborn like your -

Cristina: Like who?

Owen did not finished his sentence, he glances at her while she picked up the crying toddler, went to the refrigerator to get the apple juice and set their son on the high chair again, who is now calmed down since he saw his mother.

Cristina looked at Owen and muttered, "Watch and Learn, Chief"

Cristina: Okay, Theo. Look at me, eat this carrot then this chicken. It's delicious. Daddy cooked it well. You can have this apple juice after you eat the carrot, Okay?

Surprisingly, Theo munched the carrot and chicken that Cristina gave him.

Cristina: Good job! One more carrot then beans then you can drink your precious apple juice.

Theo consumed the spoonful of carrot and beans. Cristina glared at Owen while he watches the happy toddler drink the apple juice his mother handed to him.

Owen: How did you do that? Just like that?

Cristina: You just have to deal with him and come up with a settlement. That's what you do in the hospital, chief.

Owen: It's not easy, this is different. He prefers you more than me. You have the mommy powers.

Cristina: Then use the daddy powers. Have a man to man bonding or whatever.

Owen: Okay yeah. I don't have a choice. Come on Theo, Let's go upstairs so I can clean you up.

As Owen is about to pick up Theo, the boy protested since he wants more of his apple juice. He cried once again and tries to get his mother's attention and waits for her to take him from his father's grip.

Cristina: Deal with it, Chief. If you can pull your rank towards soldiers and bossed around doctors, you can do it to him. He's just a little boy.

Owen: A little boy that is very much like you. I guess that's why I have trouble showing him who's the authority.

Cristina laughed at his remark.

Cristina: Well, Good luck showing him whose boss.

Owen tended to Theo as they ascend to their bedroom upstairs for his evening bath.

Owen: Cry all you want, Kiddo. You have to go with me.

He is glad that Cristina executed parenting instinctively, she has the mommy powers after all and no doubt that she will be the favored parent. She just exemplifies excellence as a surgeon and as mother with pure talent and hard work, there are bountiful of hoops they've been through before they got to where they are now but he sure is grateful that she came around with him. He is the one who wants to have a child but now that he is a father, he thinks he needs more knowledge and application in the child care department. And to prove himself, he will face this new challenge, if he surpassed PTSD and survived numerous disappointments; he sure can endure 48 hours of full time child care although he is certain that it will require extra amount of effort because this boy is Cristina Yang's son.

A/N

 _I got the idea of this chapter from a korean reality show - The Return of Superman , which is about Daddies who are tasked to look for their kids while their wives are away for 48 hours. I think it is a wonderful situation to play on how Owen will exercise his "fatherly duties" while Cristina is busy with her career oppurtunities._

 _I hope you enjoy this one! Thank you so much!_


End file.
